un crossover muy raro Parte uno
by daniel422
Summary: timmy cumple trece años, pero para sorpresa se muda a south park, ¿qué podria pasar?


El siguiente proyecto escrito, no es más que un pequeño adelanto de lo que será la sensación dentro de siete años, los personajes son todos de programas, ningún personaje es nuevo, para que la risa sea grande, las lágrimas caigan y el suspenso matador. Disfruten las lecturas

Capitulo 1 (parte 1): ¿qué rayos es un crossover?

Empieza con Eric Cartman narrando su pequeña vida presentada como un comic

Eric: La ciudad de south park duerme otra noche tranquila, pues su protector el mapache lo vigila incansablemente, pero lo que no se daba cuenta era de que en otra parte, algunos malvados villanos trataban de revivir a Kcutulu el antiguo monstruo destructor, lo que nadie sospechaba es que un legendario cazademonios los perseguía, de repente los ataca con su espada y los aniquila, pero eso solo era el comienzo, porque kcutulu formaba parte de las bestias más poderosas del mundo, lo que los villanos no sabían es que para liberar al monstruo necesitaban las sortijas de los ocho elegidos, el mapache era uno de los elegidos, entonces el cazademonios emprendería un viaje para hallar a los elegidos y entrenarlos contra la lucha eterna entre el bien y el mal.

Eric termina de narrar su historia frente a la clase, al finalizar su historia, todos se rien incluso el profesor garrison.

Kyle: que historia más estúpida (riendo con ganas)

Sr Garrison: (también con risas) solo te pedi un ensayo sobre la independencia de america, pero por alegrarme el dia te pondré una b+

Eric: pero es que no llego al final de la historia, (enojado), ya verán, cuando todos sean esclavizados, no voy a liberarlos. (Suena la campana de salida)

Ya por las calles de south park los cuatro protagonistas se dirigen al centro comercial, todavía con la risa del cuento de eric

Eric: ¿hasta cuando terminaran de reírse trio de maricas?

Stanley: tu, tu cuento estaba demasiado exagerado que dio risa (rie aún más)

Cartman:¿entonces no me acompañarán a la presentación de hihipufy amiyumi? En el centro comercial, darán autógrafos

Kyle: (más calmado) que (&% es eso?

Stanley: son cantantes japonesas de 14 años de edad que dan giras por todo el mundo, pero ¿no debía presentarse justin bieber en lugar de ellas?

Cartaman: bueno ocurrió algo imprevisto (recuerda)

Están el y Kenny en lo alto del edificio, Kenny portaba un francotirador, cartman lo monitoreaba.

Cartman: bien Kenny, si le disparas en la cabeza son 20 dolares, en el pecho 34 dolares, mientras más sufra más te pagaré. Kenny agarra el francotirador, apunta al concierto de justin bieber y obviamente al cantate. (Termina de recordar)

Cartman: si, todo salió como lo planeamos, (llegan al centro comercial y ven que hay una fila larga para obtener autógrafos) esto es pura….

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la ciudad uno, no dos automóviles con equipaje parecen trasladarse al condado park.

Timmy: Pero papá si en Dimsdale estábamos bien, ¿por qué rayos nos mudamos?

Papá: verás hijo, cuando las cosas salen mal es mejor ir a otro estanque

Timmy: no entiendo (cosmo y Wanda están en forma de videoconsolas)

Mamá: lo que tu padre quiere decir es que nos mudamos por situación económica, aquí cerca abrirán una fábrica de lápices y tu padre quiere tener el puesto de inventor de lápices aquí, descuida, te acostumbrarás.

Cosmo: aquí hace frío, debimos haber ido a Canadá.

Wanda: pero los padres de timmy escogieron este lugar, a propósito ¿te sientes bien timmy?

Timmy: algo, estaba muy bien acostumbrado allá, pero al menos los tengo a ustedes, y no está Vicky, eso es algo positivo, además, podré conocer a nuevos chicos o chicas, pero seguro que me la pasaré estupendo.

Cosmo: mira, hay otra persona mudándose igual que nosotros (señala la ventana)

Timmy dirige su vista hacia el otro automóvil y se da cuenta que hay otra chica mudándose igual que él, era rubia, pelo corto, algo amargada, si, era Mandy que se mudaba al condado park.

Como un breve resumen, tanto Mandy como timmy tenían 14 años, al igual que los cuatro chicos de south park, habían crecido y cambiado sus mentalidades, eso hará que esta historia tenga más interés.

Ya en el centro comercial, la fila para un autógrafo de las famosas cantantes iba acortándose.

Craig: hola chicos hacen fila para un autógrafo?

Cartman: si, pero tu las escuchas?

Craig: claro que sí, por eso vine, a que me firmen una gorra y un cd

Stanley notó algo raro en la fila, una silueta que le parecía familiar

Stanley: ¿papá?

Mientras las chicas daban autógrafos , llamaban a uno por uno.

Yumi: siguiente

El siguiente era el papá de Stan

Randy: hola, me preguntaba si firmarían mi..

Ami: un cd? O un papel?

Yumi: una ropa, no sé

Randy: aquí (se quita la camisa, lo cual asusta a las chicas, luego se arrodilla) quiero ser parte de su banda, tocaria cualquier cosa, incluso me sé algunas palabras en japonés, por favor

El representante de la banda Kaz se fija en el acto y llama a seguridad viene el encargado de seguridad, que agarra a Randy, pero éste se resiste.

Randy: (aprovecha la oportunidad y le quita el bolígrafo que ami sostenía y logra huir)

Ami: Siguiente por favor

Craig: quisiera que por favor me firmaran el gorro y su ultimo cd

Ami firma el cd y Yumi el gorro

Craig: vaya soy muy afortunado

Yumi: siguiente

El siguiente era Kyle seguido de Stanley, eric y por último Kenny.

Ami: hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Kyle: (de reojo mira los cabellos de ami, su rostro, y eso bastó para que se enamorara de ella) ah… estee… nada, sólo decirles que hacen un buen trabajo y que me gusta su música

Stanley: pero si tu no las escuchas kyle.

Kyle: (le da un pequeño codazo) no le hagan caso, yo, yo, ya me iba

Yumi: sin que te firmemos nada?

Kyle: no, es que ya sé que decir a mi amigo con cáncer sobre ustedes, le fascina su música

Ami: ¿cancer?

Kyle: sí, pero creo que este no es el lugar adecuado para contárselos

Yumi: pero podemos parar la firma y nos cuentas todo en nuestro autobús

Kyle: seria un placer, pero si dejan que mis amigos vayan también

Ami: ¿y cómo se llama tu amigo?

Cartman: (interrumpe) se llama Butters, es uno de nuestros mejores amigos (finge llanto) nos pidio que nos diesen unos autógrafos por él.

Stanley: (finge pena) y no sólo tiene cáncer, sino también tiene sida, cirrosis, y todo tipo de enfermedades mortales

Ami: pobrecito

Mientras los chicos les cuentan a las chicas su historia inventada, Mandy arriba en el pueblecito, que será su hogar de ahora en adelante, llega a una casa modesta junto con sus padres, y obviamente purohueso, de Billy no se preocupen, ya sabrán lo que pasó.

Papá de Mandy: Bien familia, esta será nuestra casa de ahora en adelante. (Detiene el automóvil)

Mandy: Parece más grande y algo extravagante que la otra (mira de la ventana)

Mamá de Mandy: si, y lo más importante es que compartiremos la casa con otra familia

Mandy: la palabra que más detesto es compartir, y se supone que habrán extraños comiendo en nuestra mesa?

Papá de Mandy: no exactamente, son unos viejos amigos, que veremos de mucho tiempo, pagamos la casa a mitades y listo

Mamá de Mandy: y tienen un hijo de tu edad, seguro que serán grandes amigos

Mandy: (tono sarcástico) que divertido, me muero de la emoción.

Cuando salen del automóvil, Mandy saca a purohueso de la guantera…

Huesos: (hecho un desastre de huesos) puaj! Deberías haberme dado píldoras para el viaje, me da vueltas la cabeza y sobre todo..

Mandy: Ya cállate, hemos llegado, ármate de una vez y desempaca mis maletas, y lo quiero para ahora.

Huesos: ¿es que no me tengo algo de descanso?

Mandy: tuviste suficientes vacaciones en la guantera, ahora empieza de una vez

Mientras huesos se coloca sus brazos para desempacar, un automóvil se acerca a la nueva residencia de la familia de Mandy.

Papá de timmy: bien, ya llegamos (detiene el autobús)

Mamá de timmy: y miren ya llegaron los Evans

Papá de timmy: sabia que nos ganarían en llegar, timmy no olvides saludar.

Salen del automóvil…

Papá de timmy: así que desempacan sin nosotros ¿no?

Papá de Mandy: que alegría volver a verte amigo (le estrecha la mano y le da un abrazo de mono)

Timmy: ¿se conocían?

Mama de Mandy: claro que sí, en el 65 en la escuela, luego en la preparatoria, y nos separamos después.

Mamá de timmy: ¿Cómo les ha estado yendo después?

Mamá de Mandy: muy bien tenemos una pequeña hija llamada Mandy.

Mamá de timmy: timmy, ya tienes una nueva amiga

Timmy: mejor desempaco… (se dirige hacia el auto, pero una silueta delgada demasiado delgada, le llama la atención, pensando que era un ladrón se acerca por detrás y le pregunta) disculpe señor, ¿eso es suyo?

La silueta delgada se da la vuelta y era purohueso.

Huesos: No lo que pasa es que debo desempacar las cosas de Mandy

Timmy: (con sorpresa en la cara) tu, tu eres…

Huesos: (con risas malévolas) la muerte en persona amigo, si me molestas, puedo llevarme tu alma, y dejarte como a un zombie, yo soy purohueso

Cosmo: (sale del bolsillo de timmy) ¿purohueso?, ¿eres tu viejo amigo?

Huesos: ¿Cosmo? En verdad eres tu!

Las dos criaturas corren y se dan un abrazo enorme

Wanda: ¿lo conoces?

Cosmo: tocamos en la misma banda durante siglos, hasta que decidió dejarnos

Timmy: ¿y por qué decidió dejarlos?

Huesos: no, no los dejé, sino que fui a comprar cuerdas para la guitarra, y recordé que debía recoger el alma de un gerbo, pero luego fui escalvizado por dos humanos. Y de ahí es una larga historia.

Cosmo: pero estamos reunidos de nuevo, no lo puedo creer

Mandy: (entra de repente en la escena) ni yo tampoco

Huesos: ¡Mandy! Espera, esto tiene una explicación

Mandy: deberías estar guardando mis cosas y no perder el tiempo con hadas estúpidas, y sobre todo con la gorda rosa esa que está allá (mira a wanda)

Wanda: (enojada) ya me harté de la mocosa malcriada, la voy a convertir en…

Timmy: espera, espera, no lo dijo directamente, (detiene a Wanda y le susurra) me encargo yo (se dirige a Mandy) me llamo timmy Turner, estas hadas vienen conmigo, y veo que tienes un amigo similar (le estrecha la mano)

Mandy: (Agarra el brazo de timmy y le hace una llave de codo), yo hago las presentaciones aquí

Timmy: (trata de aguantar el dolor) pero seré tu compañero de casa, debemos empezar con el pie derecho

Mandy: por eso, si no quieres problemas deberás seguir mis reglas ¿entendido?

Timmy: de acuerdo, como quieras

Mandy suelta a Timmy…

Mandy: empieza por ordenar mis cosas

Timmy: ¿Me hablas a mí?

Mandy: no veo otro tarado afeminado con una gorra rosa

Timmy: ¿al menos puedo saber tu nombre?

Mandy: (se acerca a timmy) que te entre bien en la cabeza, me llamo Mandy, y si no veo mi ropa empacada, vas a sufrir un tormento tan imparable, que es mejor que no te imagines , ¿quedo claro?

Timmy: (asustado) si, si mandy

Mandy: muy bien, ponte a trabajar, y dile a esas cosas con alas, en especial a esa tinkerbell rosa gorda que se vayan a volar a otro charco, contigo y huesos ya tengo bastante (entra a la nueva casa y cierra de un portazo)

Cosmo: esa niña es muy alentadora, seguro que seremos grandes amigos

Wanda: ¿tinkerbell rosa gorda? Esa mocosa malcriada me sacó de mis casillas, ¿Qué opinas timmy una venganza como en los viejos tiempos?

Timmy: no, todavía no, pero pensándolo bien parece que es 100 veces peor que Vicky, y lo peor es que tiene mi edad.

Huesos: ya se acostumbrarán.

Mientras tanto en el autobús puffy, kyle sigue hablando con Ami…

Ami: (apenada) es lo más triste que he oído, ¿hay algo que no le haya ocurrido a tu pobre amigo?

Kyle: bueno, no ha podido salir con ninguna chica, todos piensan que es gay

Yumi: entonces creo que deberíamos verlo y darle ánimos

Ami: sí, debe ser un buen chico

Cartman: no, no podrán hacer eso (con tristeza fingida)

Ami: ¿porqué?

Stanley: hum, pues porque…

Kyle: murió hace dos días, en el hospital

Cartman: (finge llanto) por eso estamos apenados, ¿¡por qué Dios lo permitió!, era tan buen chico, no hizo nada malo, solo quería paz y amistad para el mundo, y murió como un animal cualquiera. Buaaa

Ami: (no evita las lágrimas) ¿hay algo que podamos hacer por el pobre butters?

Pero lo que no se dan cuenta es que aparte de ser un engaño, Kenny se infiltró en su autobús, buscando cosas valiosas, que obviamente le había encargado eric que robase, primero entró en el cuarto de Yumi, sólo encontró su más valiosa posesión: su guitarra. Luego en la habitación de Ami encontró su diario, también lo robó, entró en la habitación de kaz y lo que halló fue su billetera, sin despertar a los gatos de ami y yumi y al perro, Kenny salió despacio haciendo una señal a los tres mentirosos de que había terminado.

Kyle: (ve la señal) bueno, mejor nos vamos

Ami: pero si no pasaron media hora de su visita

Cartman: es que…

Yumi: (sospecha)

Stanley: ya van a cerrar el cementerio y debemos decirle a Butters lo fabulosas que son.

Ami: bueno, pero no olviden visitarnos, estaremos aquí hasta mañana por la tarde

Kyle: seguro, seguro (se dirige a la puerta)

Salen los tres chicos con paso rápido antes de que se den cuenta de que las habían robado

Cartman: buena idea lo de Butters

Stanley: subastaremos las cosas de las chicas y gastaremos el dinero que nos den

Kyle: espero que Kenny haya traido las cosas que le encargué

Se encuentran con Kenny más adelante

Cartman: ¿trajiste todo Kenny?

Kenny: ajá aquí tienen (saca lo sustraído)

Kyle: ¿y mi fotografía de Ami?

Kenny: aquí está y traje otra cosa mejor

Cartman: A Kyle le gusta Ami (en tono musical)

Kyle: cállate gordo

Cartaman: cállate tu marica

Stanley: vamos chicos no empiezen (agarra el diario de ami) wow esto es su diario, todo rosadito, pagarán muy bien por él

De pronto se ve a lo lejos a timmy que corre apresuradamente con un envase de jugo de naranja

Timmy: sólo se les ocurre tomar jugo de naranja a estas horas (tono de queja)

Sin darse cuenta se choca con los cuatro chicos y caen con las cosas desparramadas por el piso

Cartman: (en el piso) cuidado idiota, fijate por donde pisas

Timmy: perdón es que llevo mucha prisa

Kyle: un momento tus eres un chico nuevo, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Stanley: ¿vienes de muy lejos?

Kenny: ¿eres rico?

Timmy: bueno, me llamo timmy Turner, vengo de Dimsdale, y soy clase media alta, un gusto (estrecha la mano)

Mandy viene por la otra calle buscando a timmy, por desgracia lo encuentra

Mandy: te mando por jugo de naranja hace media hora y me estoy muriendo de sed, ¿Dónde estabas tarado?

Kyle: wow, otra chica nueva, seguro que son…

Mandy: no somos novios

Kyle: iba a decir hermanos, los dos se parecen mucho

Timmy: chicos ella es Mandy, la otra chica nueva, sus padres y los mios comparten la misma casa

Mandy: vamos de una vez descerebrado, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer.

Timmy: bueno debo irme, un gusto conocerlos….

Kyle: Eric Kenny, Stanley y Kyle

Stanley: nos veremos mejor en la escuela

Timmy: seguro, nos vemos

Mientras en el autobús puffy…

Ami: pobre butters, le dedicaré una canción en el siguiente concierto

Yumi: algo no anda bien con ellos

Ami: tranquila Yumi, sólo querían lo mejor para su amigo, debo escribir esto en mi diario (entra en su recámara y descubre el desastre que dejó Kenny) ¡no puede ser!

Yumi: ¿Qué ocurre?

Ami: mi diario no está y mi habitación está hecho un desastre

Yumi: (también entra en su habitación) también mi cuarto está hecho un desastre y mi guitarra desapareció

Ami: ¡nos robaron!

Yumi: sabía que algo no andaba bien con ellos

Ami: no podemos ir al concierto sin nuestras guitarras personalizadas, y sin mi diario, escribí muchas canciones allí, pero después…

Yumi: ¿después qué?

Ami: sabran mi más intimo secreto

Yumi: ¿no es es en el cual te dibujas unas caritas en el estomago?

Ami: no, con el pasar del tiempo creé otro secreto, más intimo, que no conté a nadie (se desespera) ¡es, es terrible!

Yumi: yo digo que fueron ellos

Ami: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Yumi: el chico gordo tartamudeó, y el otro de gorro azul lo interrumpió, lo cual lo hace mi sospechoso

Ami: ¿Qué propones que hagamos?

Yumi: disfrazarnos de estudiantes, ingresar, hacernos sus amigas y hacerles confesar, luego los demandamos, recuperamos lo nuestro y ¡zam! Todo de vuelta a la normalidad

Ami: ¡eso es fantástico!

A la mañana siguiente en el colegio…

Sr garrison: bueno chicos, hoy tenemos alumnos nuevos en la escuela, asi que los haré pasar uno por uno, los presentaré, y quiero que sean amables con ellos. O de lo contrario mandaré sus cul"#$ a la oficina de la directora.

Pasa primero Timmy…

Sr garrison: este chico se llama timmy turner, asi que trátenlo bien

Timmy: hola chicos

Sr Garrison: Saluden cara"#$

Toda la clase: hola

Timmy toma asiento entre Kyle y cartman

Pasa Mandy…

Sr garrison: esta adorable niñita se llama Mandy Evans, no la hagan llorar o les pateo el cul"#$

Toda la clase: Hola mandy

Mandy: (en tono sarcástico) si, si

Sr Garrison: bien ahora creo que podemos comenzar la clase, preparen lápiz y papel porque hay examen sorpresa…

Toda la clase (incluido timmy): ohhhhhh

Sr garrison: no tengo toda la mañana así que…

Tocan la puerta y es la directora con dos nuevas alumnas, solo se oyen algunas palabras, pero mientras hablan…

Cartman: eres el chico de ayer, ¿de dónde dices que vienes?

Timmy: vengo de dimsdale

Kyle: ¿y dónde queda eso?

Timmy: no tengo idea, no me puse a pensar en eso

Eric: eres el primer chico nuevo que no sabe nada

Kyle: déjalo en paz cartman

La directora termina de hablar con el profesor y éste entra con dos chicas (que eran Ami y Yumi disfrazadas)

Sr Garrison: parece que nos estamos llenando de nuevos alumnos, pero da igual, estas chicas son hermanas y son franco-japonesas, estas son Jeanne (ami) y kate (yumi)

Toda la clase: wow

Sr garrison: no wow idiotas, sino hola

Toda la clase: hola Jeanne y kate

Las dos chicas toman asiento al lado de Mandy y Kenny, pero Jeanne tiene la atención de kyle que la ve pasar. Jeanne es el disfraz de ami, sólo que ésta no tenia pompones en el cabello, usaba pantalón Jeanne negro y una polera roja y amarilla. Kate era el disfaz de Yumi, tenía el pelo corto una polera azul y un pantalón corto púrpura oscura

Luego en el comedor después de clases…

Kyle: (pregunta a timmy) sacaste F en tu primer día de examen, ¿es normal para ti?

Timmy: ya estoy acostumbrado

Los cinco chicos formaban la fila para el almuerzo, timmy era el primero

Chef: debes ser el chico nuevo

Timmy: sí, me llamo…

Chef: no, no me lo digas, eres timmy Turner

Tummy: vaya, ya soy famoso

Chef: si, desde que sacaste f en tu primer dia, todos en la escuela te conocen, pero no te desanimes, te daré una porción para gente como tú (le aumenta la ración) para que nutras el cerebro chico

Todos en el comedor se rien un rato luego callan, timmy avergonzado se retira y busca un asiento, luego los demás se reúnen con él…

Cartman: ¿no los vas a insultar?

Timmy: no, no lo creo necesario

Stanley: vaya chico estás fuera de moda

Kyle: pero por sacar mala nota te ayudaremos

Kenny: (le apoya un brazo a Kenny)

Timmy: no entiendo, ¿Cómo que en onda?

Kyle: si no lo dominas te patearan el cul$%

Mientras los chicos hablan ami y yumi, o mejor dicho Jeanne y Kate reciben sus almuerzos, detrás de ellas sigue Mandy, que después de recibir su almuerzo busca a la pandilla que acaba de conocer, pero en ese entonces Jeanne le habla

Jeanne: hola, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Mandy: ¿te importa?

Jeanne: yo me llamo ami onuki, digo Jeanne harada

Mandy: y yo me llamo marilyn Monroe digo Mandy

Jeanne: (rie) eres muy graciosa, me caes bien ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

Mandy: ¿es una broma?

Las dos chicas se encuentran con Kate…

Jeanne: te presento a Mandy es mi nueva amiga, y tiene muy buen sentido del humor

Kate: ah ¿sí? (mira a mandy seria como de costumbre)

Mandy: sí, claro

Mientras las chicas conversan, los otros chicos también tienen sus temas.

Eric: entonces no eres tan inteligente que digamos

Timmy: eh, no tanto

Stanley: ¿ y tienes novia?

Timmy: la tuve por unos minutos, luego le borraron la memoria

Kenny: pobrecito (le palmea la espalda a timmy)

Viene butters dispuesto a sentarse con los chicos, pero como de costumbre lo rechazan…

Butters: hola chicos, ¿puedo sentarme?

Eric: lárgate butters, no te queremos, pensarán que somos gay

Butters: pero creí que era parte del equipo…

Stanley: Creiste mal

Eric: te reemplazamos con timmy, que es más rico, menos inteligente, y no es marica

Butters: (enojado, mira a timmy) oh rayos, escucha chico nuevo, pronto sabrás de mi y mi cruel venganza (risa malévola)ja jaa

Timmy: ese chico es muy raro

Eric: ahora que lo pienso chicos, tenemos a dos timmys

Kyle: cierto, uno es este y otro es el inválido

Stan: ya pensaremos en algo

Vienen las chicas dispuestas a sentarse…

Jeanne: ¿podemos sentarnos?

Stan: claro, pero estaremos algo apretados

Kyle queda mudo y abobado con sólo mirar a Ami y se imagina a él y ella caminando en la playa en un atardecer.

Jeanne: ¿le pasa algo al chico de gorro verde?

Eric: no te preocupes es que los judíos tienen como 512 megas de memoria, y éste se quedo con poca memoria de almacenamiento.

Kyle: (termina su trance por el insulto de Eric) ¡callate gordo cul$"#!

Eric: cállate tu marica

Stan: oh rayos, ya van a empezar…

Mandy: (agarra los oídos de Eric y Kyle) si siguen peleando voy a mandarlos a bailar de conejitas palyboy en plena clase ¿me oyeron?

Stan: (observa la conducta de Mandy y se enamora)

Timmy: ¿stan? ¡stan! Ya despierta

Stan: ¿eh? Enseguida

Cuando las chicas se sientan en la mesa, Jeanne y kate ponen en marcha su plan…

Kate: ¿oyeron lo del robo a las estrellas de rock que pasó aquí?

Kyle: no, no oímos nada

Jeanne: se dice que el gobierno militar está buscándolos (obviamente exageran para confiesen)

Eric: (algo asustado) pero seguro que los ladrones ya escaparon, son muy astutos

Mandy: (hartada del asunto) ¿acaso son taradas?, obviamente ellos les robaron las cosas ayer

Stan: (descubierto) ¿cómo lo supiste?

Kate: (sorprendida) ¡fueron ustedes!

Mandy: elemental, ayer cuando el torpe de timmy

Eric: no es timmy, ya le cambiaremos el nombre, por ahora dile x

Mandy: está bien, cuando x se tropezó con ustedes pude ver como las cosas de niñas se les caian de los bolsillos y de cómo se les cayó también las guitarras de ahí pude deducir que era un robo

Jeanne: ¡devuélvannos nuestras cosas!

Cartman: ¡estamos jodidos! (se dispone a correr)

De repente las puertas y las ventanas explotaron e ingresaron las fuerzas especiales de los estados unidos, todos huyen, algunos soldados electrocutan a algunos alumnos, como a butters, Wendy, Craig y Token. Después logran capturar a los ocho chicos nuevos, viene el encargado…

Encargado: debí suponer que fueron ustedes, chicos incorregibles

Kyle: ¿Qué nos van a hacer?

Encargado: llevarlos a Guantánamo

Eric: ¡eh! No pueden hacer eso

Para sorpresa de todos entra Kaz con algunos soldados, parece que él estaba detrás de esto…

Kaz: si pueden, por haber robado instrumentos, mi billetera y por raptar a mis clientes: Ami y Yumi

Eric: ¡hijo de pu"#$!

Jeanne: Espera Kaz somos nosotras

Kate: nos disfrazamos para ver si ellos fueron quienes nos robaron

Kyle: ¿me enamoré de la misma persona?

Kaz: no les creo par de impostoras, sufrirán el mismo destino que ellos

Timmy: espere podemos arreglar esto

Encargado: no, no pueden

Mandy: ya déjenos ir, el pleito es con ellos, no con nosotros

Encargado: ni tú ni tu…

Mandy: que no es mi novio

Encargado: no, iba a decir hermano

Eric: ¿lo ven? Yo dije lo mismo

Timmy: deseo que el tiempo pare (cierra los ojos)

Todo se paraliza, nada se mueve, todo quieto…

Eric: vaya, todo está quieto

Kenny: esto es increíble pero…(se pone a pensar)

Kyle: ¿se, se detuvo el tiempo?

Jeanne: (abraza a timmy de la emoción) nos salvaste

Yumi: pero a ti no te salva nadie (ahorca a Stan) ¡devuélvanos nuestras cosas!

Kyle: espera, te las devolveremos (trata de separar a Yumi de Stan)

Eric: miren chicos (agarra la mano del encargado y la coloca sobre el trasero de un soldado) este tipo es súper gay (pero nadie le presta atención) caraj"#$

Yumi: espero que no les haya pasado nada

Ami: y que no hayan leído mi diario

Kyle: no leímos tú diario y todas las cosas están bien

Stanley: si, sólo queríamos algo de dinero

Mientras discutían Eric hacia de todo con los chicos congelados, los pateaba, les movía las manos, a Craig le quitó toda la ropa, a butters lo metió en el baño de las niñas.

Yumi: y ¿para qué querían dinero?

Kyle: para ser más populares

Mandy: es la cosa más tonta que haya escuchado

Yumi: espera, ¿Cómo se detuvo el tiempo?

Ami: no sé, pero el señor x, tuvo algo que ver

Todos apuntan su mirada a timmy…

Timmy: eh lo saqué de internet…

Kyle: es cierto lo deseaste, y ocurrió de repente, como si fueras una especie de mago

Stanley: ¿eres alguna clase de mago?

Yumi: como gandalf del señor de los anillos

Ami ¿vienes de alguna clase de mundo mágico?

Mandy: (no sabe que sus padrinos conceden deseos) ¿o robaste la hoz de purohueso?

Kyle: ¿Quién es purohueso?

Mandy: tema para otro dia

Timmy: un momento debo ir al baño (corre y se refugia en un cuarto, salen cosmo Wanda y su hijo poof.

Timmy: ¿Qué hago chicos? Si descubren que tengo padrinos mágicos, los perderé

Wanda: no te preocupes cariño, todo saldrá bien, sólo diles la verdad, tuvieron contacto con nuestra magia, así que (saca el enorme libro de las reglas) según el reglamento, nada puede pasarnos.

Cosmo: si, ¡vivan las reglas!

Timmy: (aliviado) eso está mucho mejor, entonces teóricamente todo está bajo control

Ami: (toca la puerta donde se refugia timmy) disculpe, señor mago, quisiera que por favor devuelva todo a la normalidad

Timmy: (abre la puerta) si, claro

Ami: entonces ¿Qué clase de mago es?

Timmy: no soy mago, en realidad, tengo algo de ayuda, ¿quieres escuchar una historia?

Timmy reúne a los chicos y les cuenta la historia de él y sus padrinos, desde el comienzo hasta ahora, Mandy se veía muy interesada

Stanley: ¿entonces ellos son como tus esclavos?

Timmy: no, son mis amigos.

Ami: ¿los podemos conocer?

Timmy: seguro (aparecen Cosmo, Wanda y poof), estos son mis padrinos, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, ellos son mis nuevos amigos: eric, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Ami, Yumi y Mandy.

Wanda y Mandy se miran con rivalidad

Eric: ¿conceden cualquier tipo de deseo?

Stan: debes ser el chico más feliz del mundo

Timmy: debes muy triste e incomprendido para tener uno

Kyle: y ¿por qué tienes tres?

Timmy: tema de otro dia, si quieren les puedo rentar algunos deseos

Yumi: ¿en serio?

Timmy: si, pero primero debemos, poner todo en su lugar

Yumi: (viendo a los guardias) ¿piensan lo mismo que yo?

Ponen a los soldados disfraces de bailarinas hawaianas y por deseo de timmy son trasladados a la casa blanca cuando el presidente y su familia descansaban un momento en la sala, cuando son descongelados arrestan sin darse cuenta al presidente y a su familia…

Nuestros chicos se encuentran viendo la televisión…

Reportero: ahora, los soldados son exiliados a Bolivia, el Canadá de Sudamérica

Eric: ahora que volvió todo a la normalidad ¿nos rentas algunos deseos?

Timmy: claro, pero recuerden, tienen límites, y no pidan cosas ridículas

Yumi: yo primero,

Kyle: ¡eh! No vale

Yumi: si lo vale, después de todo nos robaron.

Stan: ya pide tu deseo.

Yumi: deseo una guitarra flameada que saque chispas de fuego cuando la toque, y que sea la mejor guitarra del mundo…

Cosmo y wanda se lo cumplen

Yumi: (recibe la guitarra) wow, esto es súper (toca la guitarra)

Eric: ahora me toca (piensa) deseo que kyle sea una niña.

Cosmo y Wanda convierten a kyle en niña…

Kyle: (con voz de niña) caraj"#$ cartman

Eric: ¿Quién es la chica más linda?

Kyle: no jodas, ahora es mi turno, deseo que seas un chihuahua

Cosmo y wanda transforman a Eric en un perro

Kyle: ahora hay un perro con un cul"# más grande que su boca

Ami: eres muy grosero y vulgar Kyle.

Stanley, podemos usar esta ventaja para el bien, o para joder, yo voto joder

Timmy: yo también

Kenny: y yo

Ami: ¿es seguro? (piensa otra vez) bueno, yo también

Mandy: si joder es hacer llorar a otros, me anoto.

Narrador: Con tanta responsabilidad, ¿Qué harán nuestros protagonistas?, sépanlo en el siguiente episodio…, es broma, harán otra de sus atrocidades, meterán al mundo en peligro, lo salvarán a duras penas, y no aprenderán la lección.

Mientras, Butters se encuentra en el baño de niñas, y Craig desnudo frente a todos.


End file.
